Endearments
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Beastboy asks Raven what he's allowed to call her.  Fluffly little plot bunny,  please RxR!


**Hey guys!**

**It's Parker!**

**Or Spidey!**

**Or Rhett….whichever**

**Haha**

**So this is for my biggest supporter/fan….yep this is for you big bro!**

**So….this little plot bunny was heavily inspired by a scene from Pride and Prejudice,**

**And Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, no matter how many times I've filed for ownership….. (Insert sad sob here)**

**Now Enjoy!**

****

Raven was sitting on the common room couch reading, relishing in the peace that had resided over the tower.

"Raven!"

Wincing, she sighed. It was great while it lasted anyway.

Turning over to cast a sharp glare at the approaching changeling she hotly replied

"What?"

Not at all fazed by the girl's glare the boy grinned before taking the seat next to the lovely half-demon.

"How are you this evening my dear?"

A tick mark forming and her eyebrow twitching, she mentally chanted her mantra to calm down.

'_It's just Beastboy being stupid, answer and he'll leave you alone.'_

"I'm fine thank you, but I do wish you wouldn't call me 'dear'" she stated, picking up her book-assuming the conversation to be over.

"Why's that?"

Sighing she set her book back down and turned towards the curious changeling. Seeing nothing but curiosity in his eyes she breathlessly answered.

"Cause it's a useless pet name that I don't like, and it makes me angry," she told him, her nose scrunching up in a thought of the revolting pet names.

"You know, you're really cute when your nose wrinkles up that way." Beastboy stated matter-of-factly, causing the empath to blush.

'_What's wrong with me?' _she asked herself, _'It's Beastboy for heaven sakes! Beastboy! He should not be making me blush like some stupid school girl with a crush!'_

'_But Rae-Rae, you do have a crush, and on a certain adorable boy none the less.' _ A voice giggled in her mind.

She scowled, a blush dusting her cheeks.

'_I don't like Beastboy!' _she screamed at the emotion, causing it to giggle even more.

'_I never said anything about BB Raven, but he is rather dreamy huh?'_ the emotion sighed breathlessly.

Blushing even more Raven pulled up her hood.

'_Shut up.'_

'_Never denied it Rae-Rae'_ the emoticon giggled.

"Raven?"

The argument going on amidst her mind temporarily on hold, the sorceress turned to the green teen.

"Yes?"

The boy knocked her hood off-causing the girl to scowl, and attempt to pull it back up before a gentle grip on her hand caused her to stop.

"Beastboy, if you wish to continue living in this dimension I suggest you remove your hand."

Looking at said appendage, Beastboy chuckled nervously before removing it and laying it in his lap.

Rolling her eyes-but keeping her hood down- the Empath turned towards the boy again.

"What did you say?"

Looking up at her, he smiled sweetly

"I said" he started off nervously, "What endearments am I allowed?"

Blinking once, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You actually KNOW the word 'endearments'? And properly used it?" she teased.

Rolling his eyes the changeling looked at the girl with a grin

"We're having a moment Rae, don't ruin it."

Inwardly smiling at the boy's words, Raven sat back on thought over his question.

"Raven for every day," she started, causing the changeling to chuckle.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" she asked annoyed, Beastboy nodded and went silent causing the empath to smile softly.

"Rave, on Sunday…Sorceress Divine, but only on 'very special occasions'" she spoke teasingly.

The boy smirked, "and what shall I call you when I'm cross?...Rae?"

At this the girl laughed, causing the green teen to beam.

"I made you laugh!"

Realizing what she was doing, the empath blushed and threw up her hood.

"I didn't laugh." She deadpanned.

"Yes you did, I heard you-"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Laughing to himself, Beastboy smiled softly at her, silently urging her to continue.

"You can only call me Rae when you are completely, perfectly and incandescently happy, so you now have no reason to call me Rae." She smirked, picking up her book and continuing where she left off.

The changeling appeared deep in thought as he silently sat beside the reading half-demon,

"I see…." He trailed off, a smile taking over his face.

"So how are you this evening….Rae?"

Stunned, the girl looked up from her book, blushing at the boy before glaring at him,

"I told you-"

"I'm only able to call you 'Rae' when I'm perfectly happy right?"

"Right" she confirmed, about to go back to reading before the boy's next words stopped her.

"Then I'm always going to be calling you Rae, because I'm always happy when I get to spend time with you,"

Blushing she turned over to the changeling, and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"Really?" she timidly asked.

He nodded, before giving her a swift peck on the lips, causing the girl to blush even harder.

"Really." He chuckled, "You make me have premature ventricular contractions."

Raven giggled causing the boy's smile to widen.

"I make your heart skip a beat?" she asked teasingly to which the boy laughed and nodded.

"I made you laugh." He stated smirking.

Rolling her eyes, but smiling Raven grabbed him by his shirt.

"You talk too much" she told him, before once again smashing her lips against his.

**END**

**YAY!**

**Short-ish**

**And like I said, really heavily influenced by a scene from Pride and Prejudice,**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please RxR!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
